Breaking the Rules
by Dr. Dread
Summary: This was oh, so wrong but it felt so right. She didn't want to let him go but it could never truly be. Yet, couldn't she hope for it to be as such?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm not quite sure on the rating on this one. ;_; So I apologize if I got it wrong and misled you! Onto business, I'm aiming towards a two-shot here but I'll see how it goes, first. Anywho, enjoy this UlquiHime fanficღ

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

It was quiet, solemn; not a thing was stirring. Except for maybe a certain pair, leaning against a door, seemingly entwined. He had just come to take her back to her cell, but for some reason they had ended up in this inadequate yet satisfying position. He liked the feel of her soft, voluptuous body against his. She made him _feel _more than he ever thought was possible for a being such as himself. At first, she hardly caught his interest as she was their prisoner and her abilities were barely mediocre. He assumed she would be pathetic and weak; a liability. He never believed he would be terrifyingly wrong.

He had just placed a simple kiss to baffle her and in no way did he think she would return it. Hesitant, yet anxiously, did she place her hands on his shoulders and kiss him full on. He saw she was completely red in the face and most likely had her supposed heart racing. Although what threw him off was the fact that he did not stop her. In fact, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He molded their bodies together without pulling away from her kiss. Instantly he felt a charge of chemistry, passion flowing through them. Their slow, sweet kiss soon turned into hot, intense kisses that burned and left the other wanting for more.

Her hands somehow found their way in his tussled hair and his hands roamed her body as well. When she pulled away for air, something he didn't really have the need for, he left trails of kisses down her face, down her neck, to her shoulder, each blazing more than the other. She made noises that he was strangely desperate to hear more. As he bit into her shoulder she threw her head back and arched her body closer against his. He didn't miss her cry of pleasure. He wanted to explore her even further if only he could tear their clothes into shreds. Their specific clothing wasn't so common here; it'd be a waste to mutilate them.

He felt her small hands tightly fisted in his uniform, tug his face towards her. Curious, he leaned into her and she timidly caressed his face. He felt her hands trace the dark lines dripping down from his eyes and he closed his eyes. Amazingly, it felt soothing and calmed down their previous lustful actions.

Sadly, realization dawned on her.

"Isn't this wrong?" Her whisper was lost in the darkness. His eyes flickered open while she sadly gazed at him. The tears came gushing out and she pushed him away. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She cried confused and lost within her emotions. It irritated him that he was pushed away after their moment no less. Damn, she knew how to ruffle his feathers. He slammed both hands on either side of her upon the wall. She refused to meet his eyes. "For once, you say something right. This was not supposed to happen, girl. And, yet, I did not see you reject it but accept it." She flinched not wanting to hear anymore of her betrayal. Fingers roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to see him.

"Please, let go of me…"She pleaded as her salty tears streamed down her face. "I will only ask you this once so listen well." He sighed heavily. "Do you want me to leave?"

She froze at his question. _Leave_? But it seemed like he would be gone forever. Immediately she hurled herself forward into his chest, and gripped onto his uniform. With her body barreling towards him coming as a surprise he didn't have time to react. They crashed to the floor but he managed to land upright.

"I don't want you to leave." She replied tentatively. That was all that mattered then, right? He hugged her in return; it still felt awkward to him. These emotions were raw and new to him but he would try his best. He helped her up and she grasped onto his hand to make sure he would not go away. If he was able to laugh he would have.

"And even after all that, you still hang onto me?"

She didn't respond but squeezed his hand. Lord she was stubborn. "Girl." She released his hand unwillingly with a frown.

"Say it."

"_You're_ giving _me_ orders?"

"_I_ want you to say it."

"I shall not leave you, girl."

She could have sworn he smirked at her. "Girl?" She demanded with a raise of her eyebrow. He wondered how she became so demanding…

Seriously, she could get under his skin. "I will not go away, _Orihime_."

"Thank you…" She murmured to herself after Uqluiorra had left her room.

She looked out the only window in her room that brought her light. That damn light reminded her of her current situation. Orihime collapsed on the ground with fresh tears. This was oh, so wrong but it felt so right. She didn't want to let him go but it could never truly be. He had to know that as well.

But for once, couldn't she hope it would be right in the end?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright part two is up. Hope you guys like it! And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't really gone over it.

**Dragon'sHost**: I didn't even realize he was caught off guard until you pointed it out. haha. Thank you for taking the time to review! And the heart? Oh, I just used copy & paste; never fails me. I don't know what keys you need to hit to get it, sorry. ._.

**Shiks**: Thank you for reviewing! I wouldn't say perfect but I'll take the compliment. xD

* * *

Her hands were lost in his hair, while his lips were dominating hers. They had long ago given up the slow, simple yet sweet kisses. They weren't nearly as satisfying. Their moments had become a bit frequent and Orihime wasn't as glum as before. As their trysts came and went, she noticed a change in her. Her emotional self had diminished greatly and she understood that she held strength but only he could bring it out.

Their tongues now battled fiercely for control wanting absolute power over the other. The outcome was no surprise; how many could win against an espada? Especially humans? As Orihime had pulled away for a breath of air, Ulquiorra noted that her face was drained of all color except red, and her breathing had become slightly ragged as did his. A little impatient he nibbled her bottom lip, not wanting to waste any more time; they didn't have all the free time in the world now, did they?

She felt her heart pound faster and adrenaline charge her. She captured his lips in a kiss that turned into an all out war. Ulquiorra pushed her body flush against his, he secretly liked how soft she felt, and trapped her against a wall. He groaned as she bit his ear; she wasn't out of the game yet. He liked how velvety her lips felt and how they left burning sensations on his skin. He encircled her waist with one of his arms, with the other placed on the wall to steady them. Instinctively, she lifted one of her legs, which he left searing kisses upon up to her thigh before putting it on his waist which she locked her other leg with.

Gathering a bit of courage, she pulled down the zipper to his uniform. He was quite muscle toned, and she lightly trailed his chest with her fingertips. Much to his dismay, he shivered at her touch. How could such a feather light touch cause him to react this way?

A sly smile graced Orihime's features as she noticed how he was reacting to her.

Unfortunately, she had another thing coming if she thought she was winning. Seeing as she had the willpower to zip down his uniform, well then he had the authority to do the same to hers. It was only fair, right?

He took one more glance at her curvaceous figure, then moved to the zipper of her uniform. As luck would have it, the darn thing only went as low as to the beginning of her incredibly large chest. Ulquiorra decided to make do with what he was presented so he placed agonizingly slow, scorching kisses down to the lining of her prominent chest. There had to be a zipper or something that made it able for her to change out of the uniform. But where the heck was it?

Orihime was by now gripping onto his shoulders for support; she was swooning from all the intense emotions that were surging through her. Certainly, she had no choice but to accept defeat now. Inadvertently, she bucked her hips which started a whole new craze of ardor.

As he was about to kiss those luscious lips he heard a knocking at the door. Instantly, they stopped their moment and roaming hands. It had to suck to know his lips were but a mere inch away from hers, ready to posses them, and here he had to stop.

He erased all emotion etched on his face, and he ruefully unlocked her legs from his waist and gently sat her down on the bed.

She tugged at his jacket which he had already unconsciously zipped up. He tilted his head towards her and did not expect her to lay a single, lingering kiss on him.

She zipped up her own uniform and hid her face among the covers; anyone would be able to note that type of flush upon her cheeks.

As Ulquiorra opened the door, an arrancar came hurtling in with a cart of food for the prisoner.

"Just leave the plate on the ground as always." He instructed to them. As the cart was pushed away, Ulquiorra followed behind out the door and closed it.

The last she saw of him happened to be his white coattails, billowing behind him.

* * *

He _lied_ to her.

He said he wouldn't leave her, so then what was this? Why was he disappearing?

His eyes flickered towards her. She stared at him horrified beyond words.

"Are you afraid, girl?"

His hand reached out to her and she wanted to yell at him. She wanted to scream, and hurt him but she would not cry. Not anymore. He changed her; he had brought out strength in her she didn't even know she possessed.

"I'm not afraid."

Her hand rose to meet his, yet before they could connect his hand was obliterated. And soon, he too, was nothing else but ashes. Her eyes dulled, and her hand was left in the air, desiring to hold his.

* * *

Aizen had been defeated and things had finally calmed down. But they could never go back as before. Especially, if you had fallen for the enemy.

Orihime sat on the roof of her home and she fidgeted with a silver bracelet on her wrist. Well, it wasn't exactly a bracelet, it was the band Ulquiorra had given to her before he took her away to Hueco Mundo. It was the only thing she had left to remind her of him. She wouldn't forget him, ever.

Orihime tightened the blanket she had brought around herself; it was pretty chilly tonight. They had started something that never should have been but it was kind of too late for that now. She buried her face in her blanket and wondered if it would have better if nothing conspired between them. No, she would not regret it; it was something precious and she would always cherish it. He had changed her, and he learned to feel and maybe even care for another being. Orihime kissed the silver band and vowed she would become strong for him. She would change her naïve, foolish ways to show him, wherever he may be, that she could be fierce as him and that he didn't leave this world without affecting someone; that he had had a purpose in his life, too.

* * *

A/N: Well I wanted to kinda make Orihime independent/not as emotional, yah know? Plus, I wanted to try something new instead of bringing Ulqui back from the dead.

But I'm workin' on an alternate ending just for kicks, so if you don't like this one, there's one more thing to look forward too. ;D


	3. Alternate Ending

**Author's Note**: Alright, here's the alternate ending I said I was workin' on. I'm not really happy with it, but I hope you guys still like it :] I think it's pretty alright...

**Dragon'sHost**: Ah, thanks! I'm glad you liked the original ending. I wasn't sure if it would be okay, considerin' Ulqui was gone. Haha. Well then, that settles that. Thank you for the review~

**JadeKurosaki**: Thank you for reviewing! And I did make another. :]

* * *

Alternate Ending

A few years had passed by since Aizen's rebellion and being his captive. She was 18 now, and she had blossomed with the years. Little, by little did she stop being the same naïve, clueless girl back then and stunned her friends. They could hardly recognize her.

"Ugh…" Orihime mumbled as she heard the buzz of her doorbell. She checked her alarm clock and groaned, burrowing deeper into her covers. Who the heck was awake at six in the morning on the weekend! College stressed her out to the max; now she couldn't even sleep it off! Sensing that the person would not stop ringing the doorbell, she slipped on a robe, and lazily opened the door.

"H-Hello?" She asked as nicely as she could. She didn't have any time to make out the figure outside her home as the person bolted inside and smashed their lips on her. Alarmed and fully awake now, Orihime pulled away from the stranger a bit frightened now. "Who-!"

Emerald. Those familiar, intoxicating, emerald eyes were somehow staring back at her once more.

"No." She had no choice but to deny this; he died for crying out loud! How could he be standing here with her?

"You can't be alive, you can't be here!" Damn, she felt a tear slip out. So much for being strong, huh? "You're an illusion! Just a part of my mind…" She tried to convince herself more than her supposed figment of imagination.

"I highly doubt your mind is capable of such a thing, girl." He no longer had those dark lines on his face, he wasn't so ivory skinned, and his mask was gone. Was he really there…?

Tentatively, she poked his arm to make sure he wouldn't disappear. He didn't.

"Ulqui-!" As if on cue, he shoved her to his chest and he captured her lips in a sizzling, wanton kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and she kissed him back with as much desire. Her hands once more felt his ruffled hair that she never thought she would be able to do again. He pressed their bodies as close as they could be; he didn't care if neither could breathe. He desired her, she craved him; it was only right to fulfill those needs, right? He tugged at her robe, apparently wanting to dispose of it. She muffled her giggle and untied it. It was his lucky day to have her in a lacy, black, nightgown, above her knees. He approved of this with leaving kisses to her shoulder down her body. She practically melted. They were completely enwrapped in their ambiance of intense passion that they didn't notice they had received an audience.

"Holy shit. What a sight. I didn't know the bastard could actually do something like _this_."

"I didn't know an apathetic one could even comprehend how to kiss. This would have been good to study…"

"So, Ulquiorra get's the damn bitch? What the hell am I doing here, when I could get one too!"

Ulquiorra stopped his actions meanwhile Orihime buried her face in his jacket embarrassed, and he glared at them.

"If you have so much time to talk nonsense, I suppose you have enough of a mentality to leave?" His icy glare had said enough but it did nothing to stop Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Szayel from whistling on their way out.

He swore he would kill every last one of them. However, wouldn't that be the easy way out?

Orihime laughed heartily as they left. "What? It was funny…" She muttered as Ulquiorra gave her the same look.

"It doesn't matter, anymore. I would like to get down to business though…"

"Business? How _romantic_."

"I've waited a very, long time and I could care less if it sounds romantic to you or not."

"You could try, you know?"

"And you could be quiet and let me finish claiming you…?"

Orihime could not respond to that; it made her feel like a pet or something. But she brushed it off deciding it was his way of his so-called affection.

"I better not have bite-marks after this."

"Ridiculous. As if biting is the only way to claim what's yours."

She was definitely at a loss of words, although, she didn't seem to really care. He could do whatever he wanted as long as he wouldn't vanish into thin air.

"Promise me."

"_Another_ futile notion?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Always with the demands, I see."

"Please."

"I will never leave your side, even if it kills me."

She embraced him and smiled for the first time in awhile.

"If you break that promise I will get you."

"_Now_, you cause me to have second thoughts…"

She would never have to let him go, now. She didn't care what her friends would have to say to this; this was what she wanted.

And she just happened to want him.

* * *

A/N: I know I didn't exactly explain 'how' he came back, but it's just a different ending so I didn't really want to go into that much detail. Plus, he happened to have his hands full. Cx


End file.
